Seven of You: A Zutara Week 2014 Collection
by Nagone
Summary: A collection of seven fics based around various prompts for Zutara Week 2014. Generally tagged "T" since most of the stories are more mature. (Zutara Week 2014)
1. Healing Touch, Day 1 (Rated: T)

**Healing Touch**

A Zuko and Katara Fanfiction

For Zutara Week 2014, Day 1

By Nagone

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Zuko's scar aches when it rains, and sometimes, only her hand can comfort it.

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated: **T

**Words: **816

**Prompt: **Melancholy

* * *

><p>The skies over Capital Island were thick with grey clouds.<p>

Rain pelted the landscape, driving aristocrats and workers inside of teahouse and buildings. It roared across the landscape, cooling the air to a chill.

In the center of Caldera City, a sector elevated high on Capital Island lay the Royal Palace. It too, suffered the same onslaught of rain: the rush of water filled the cracks in the cobblestone street, pooling in small dips in the cratered surface.

Inside the palace lay Fire Lord Zuko in his lush bed, canopy drawn back, fire roaring in the corner. His hand was clutched to the left side of his face, pressed against his scar. In light of the rain, he was in immense pain, scar aching from the sudden cold front brought from the North.

The rain had put him in a foul mood, driving him from his normally pleasant disposition and into a melancholic mood. Already, he'd been the terror of the palace, driving away staff, igniting breakfast, and driving a maid to tears. All the staff and residents had kept their distance from the Fire Lord's quarters, save for his advisor.

His advisor, a curvy girl named Wen Ya, had suggested he go to the Royal Spa, a favored location of hers, and a place of healing. "It'll help what ails you, Fire Lord," she's intoned, thin eyebrows rising high on her brow. Zuko was quick to turn her down, and she'd spun on her heel, trailing her long, red and brown gowns as she left the room, muttering what Zuko thought were quite rude things about his disposition.

Now, more than ever, Zuko longed for his wife, Katara. A priceless waterbender, she had a healing touch, enough that she could, at least, sooth away the burning pain in his face for a little while. Yet it seemed that she was siding with the residents of the palace, keeping her distance until her husband's attitude changed.

_Knock, knock._ "Zuko?"

Zuko turned towards the door, face screwed up in pain. "Come in!" he yelled, groaning. His jaw stung from just talking, sending waves of pain across his cheek and brow.

Katara entered, clad in a simple _cheongsam_ and a pair of tight black pants: simple clothes. Civilian's garb. "Hey there," she said, smiling gently. Zuko's expression softened a bit and he patted the bed. Katara practically skipped over, but stopped, composing herself and walking over as if a queen.

"Katara," Zuko began, "you can be excited. I… I don't mind it," he finished lamely, laying back against the pillows. He groaned, glad for her company. He could feel the scar increasing in weight against his cheek, pressing hard against his bones.

"So, what can I do to help?" she asked, hand still on the gourd. "I'm sure you've already been admonished for not going to the Royal Spa." She couldn't help but chuckle when Zuko rolled his eyes. Wen Ya and Katara often had the same ideas.

"I didn't want to go because…" he paused. He'd never been good at this part, at explaining his feelings. "I wanted you to… you know."

Katara relaxed onto the bed, propping herself up on one elbow. "I know what?" she questioned.

Zuko huffed. "Katara."

Katara chuckled. "I know what?" she teased.

"Katara!"

Katara held up a hand, chuckling. "Okay there, tigerdillo, calm down. I know _exactly_ what you mean." Shifting, Katara sat up and uncorked the gourd she'd brought with her. Water swished inside, a pure, bright blue, just like Katara's eyes. "Lay down."

Zuko eagerly obeyed his wife, resettling so he was flat on he bed. Gently, she shifted his hand from his cheek, and she hissed. The scar was inflamed, swollen and warm to the touch. "Zuko, why didn't you do anything?" she scolded, voice shaking. "You could, can, get ill." Zuko nodded, eyes cast downward.

"I didn't want to be a bother."

Katara smile, eyes gentle. "You're never a bother with me."

Slowly, she pulled water from the gourd, wrapping it around her fingers until she formed it into a ball. Katara shifted her fingers, and the water settled onto his scar. He let out a sigh of relief as the water relaxed his cheek. Already, he could feel the bending taking effect, soothing the inflamed tissue.

Katara shifted her hands and the water pressed deeper, moving along the chi lines in Zuko's face, working the muscle and flesh back and forth. After a while, the water was fully a part of Zuko, and his scar, albeit still a bit swollen, felt immensely better. He extended an arm towards his wife and pulled her close. She giggled and corked the gourd, relaxing down next to him in the bed.

"Better?" she whispered, looking at her beloved husband.

Zuko smiled slightly, and simultaneously, the dreary weather calmed, a ray of sunlight piercing through the clouds. "I'm getting there."


	2. Time After Time, Day 2 (Rated: M)

**Time After Time**

A Zuko and Katara Fanfiction

For Zutara Week 2014, Day 2

By Nagone

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Like the dragons of ancient times, we two shall become bonded through the way we move.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated: **M

**Warning: **Penetrative Sex

**Words: **1,009

**Prompt: **Jubilant

* * *

><p>The necklace was simple, a hand carved piece of obsidian formed under the fires of a bender and attached to a decorative chocker of red and blue. It was precious, and as Katara looked upon the trinket, held in a black box in Zuko's hands, she felt her chest tighten.<p>

"Will you?" Zuko asked, on bended knee. Katara's hands gripped the underside of the stool she sat on, knuckles turning white. The room, _their_ shared quarters, felt too small. and too big, all at once.

It was a hard choice.

Already, she was in her eighteenth year, an old maid by Water Tribe standards. She'd shown little desire to marry, preferring to travel the world alongside her brother and the Avatar. Life had been nothing but an adventure: romance had very few chances, aside from flings with Jet, a few trysts in Ba Sing Se, and a momentary crush on the Avatar.

That is, until she and Zuko were on equal footing.

Redeeming himself in her eyes, he had transformed from a brat to a decent person to a gentle man. In her eyes, he had softened somehow, and though she could not recall when, she knew that the feelings that had bloomed over the past four years were true. She was able to see through thick skin and understand the wounds she could never heal, the scars on his soul that would never fade. It had tendered her towards him, endearing her and bringing about the first stirrings of love in her own heart.

Suddenly, Katara jerked up, and Zuko tumbled back, blinking quickly. The stool clattered to the ground. "So… is that a no?"

Katara shook her head, long brown hair shaking. "Dance with me." She lowered herself into a bending pose, palms open out.

"What?" Zuko asked, confused.

"Prove yourself," she answered, stomach full of flutterbats. "Just… do it. Please," she added, her cheeks burning red.

"Okay," Zuko responded, rising to the challenge. "I will."

Their movements started off awkward: Katara uncoarked her gourd and shifted the water from it into a long ribbon between her hands, and Zuko exploded flames from his hands, connecting them in a similar fashion.

Slowly, they began to shift them around each other, feeling one another's steps, trying to predict the next move. Steadily, they began to work together, feet stomping on the floor as they moved about one another, fluid as water and steady as fire.

The dance began to transform itself as Zuko shifted his movements, channeling an ancient set of moves from another time. "Follow me," he asked, and Katara did.

They began anew, bowing to one another, elements held in their hands. Katara mirrored Zuko's moves, following the ancient dance of the dragons, stamping her feet and spinning about like a top. She felt a pooling warmth in her gut, and then everything snapped into stark clarity.

They moved like Ran and Shaw, twining between one another as they shifted water and flame, blending and blurring until neither could tell where the other began and ended. In their souls, they felt the ancient dragons sing, spirits lifting in joy as the Fire Lord shifted through the ancient dance, flames shifting to meet Katara's fire. It was beautiful, and complimentary, much like Katara and Zuko. They had transcended being simple humans: they were liquid fire and fierce water, moving about as opposites and as partners.

Katara spun into Zuko and he embraced her, lips pressing hard against one another's. They yanked at each others clothes, tossing them aside as they pressed their nude bodies flush against one another, amber skin meeting soft toffee.

"Need you," Zuko huffed as he pressed his lips to Katara's neck, sucking on the flesh there. She let out a soft moan, back arching as she dragged her nails down Zuko's back.

"Take me," she answered, legs spreading quickly. Zuko removed her undergarments with a careless rip, tossing them towards the growing pile of clothing.

Zuko wasted no time. He pressed a finger inside her, feeling her slick wetness. Katara responded eagerly, and wrapped her legs around Zuko's waist. "No teasing," she demanded, bright blue eyes hazy. "Just…" she blushed, whispering the last word, "hurry." She turned away from Zuko, face bright red.

"Don't," he asked. Katara turned her face back slowly.

"O-Okay." She seemed so meek now, and in this very moment, Zuko was sure that this was the girl, no, the _woman_ he was destined for.

Zuko smiled and grabbed his erection. Slowly, he slid into Katara, drinking in her whimpers and moans until he was fully in her. He started slow, painfully so, and after a few moments, lost the will to keep pace and turned erratic, sliding in and out in quick jerks.

Katara clenched around him, breasts jiggling as he slammed into her hips, hands digging into her waist. Her back arched and she moaned loudly, so much so that Zuko was sure the entire castle could hear their furious love making. He sped up, pressing himself as deep as he could, and it quickly paid off.

"So close," Katara murmured. She could feel her body coiling in on itself, belly tight with tension. Zuko thrust once, twice, thrice more and they both groaned, Katara clenching hard around his member, Zuko spilling himself inside of her.

They slowly fell from climax, sweat sticky bodies laying next to one another. Zuko reach out to the side nad found the chocker, and undid the clasp. "May I?" he whispered, voice kind.

Katara nodded and adjusted, moving to her knees. Zuko followed, settling behind her quickly. She lifted her hair and Zuko kissed the back of her neck, making her giggle. Gently, he placed the necklace around her neck, snapped it close and let it settle, the pendant settling in the hollow of her throat.

Katara gently stroked the stone charm, her smile growing wider. Zuko wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "So, will you be my Fire Lady?"

Katara gave the only answer her heart could: "Yes."


	3. Wind In Our Hair, Day 3 (Rated: K)

**Wind In Our Hair**

A Zuko and Katara AU Drabble

For Zutara Week 2014, Day 3

By Nagone

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Let's just travel and be together.

**Genre:** Romance, Adventure

**Rated: **K

**Words:** 154

**Prompt: **Motorcycle

* * *

><p>Dust kicked up from the back wheel of the motorcycle, creating a rapidly fading trail of Zuko and Katara's travels.<p>

They'd made their across America, sleeping in motels in Kansas and under the stars in Nevada, Montana, and Utah. They'd sunbathed in California, eaten hot chili in Texas, and tasted meats and spirits and cultures all across the wide expanse of the country. It was the best kind of travel, aimless and free, the wind rushing through their hair, relief from adulthood.

"Where are we going to next?" Katara asked, squeezing Zuko's midsection tighter. He blushed, bright red and coughed to clear his throat. She nuzzled his back, quietly chuckling.

"Who knows?" he answered, relaxing into her touch. "Wherever the wind, and a tank of gas, takes us. There's no rush for us to return back home yet."

"Good," Katara answered, content. That was perfectly fine with her, as long as they were together.


	4. Frozen, Day 4 (Rated: T)

**Frozen**

A Zuko and Katara Fanfiction

For Zutara Week 2014, Day 4

By Nagone

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>I'm not worth this.

**Genre:** Tragedy

**Rated: **T+

**Warning:** Character Death

**Words:** 365

**Prompt: **Cobalt Blue

* * *

><p>Katara's lips were cobalt blue under the dim light of the Ba Sing Se Crystal Catacombs.<p>

Her spirit seemed to be detaching itself from her as she worked life back into Zuko's using the Spirit Water that had been gifted to her to save his life. So far, it was working: him limbs had warmed, and his heart, although sluggish, was forcing blood through his veins, drawing his spirit back to their realm.

Yet the toll on Katara's body was evident, and as she continued to work, it drained her more and more.

"Stop," Zuko whispered, unable to move. His body felt too heavy, too weak.

"No," she managed, groaning. A tear rolled down her cheek.

After a few more moments, the water melded with Zuko's body, and although he felt as if Death would be more of a comfort, he was alive. Katara smiled, chuckling weakly. "I'm so happy," she whispered. "I'm glad that this was my final act."

Zuko forced himself upright, struggling to lift his torso. He slumped into Katara, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't say that," he hissed, tears rolling down his cheek. "I…I have to repay you."

Katara nodded no, looking over his shoulder at the splendor of the caverns. Crystal in all shades of blue jutted from all around, making the area ethereal and otherworldly. _It's a pleasant place to go_, Katara thought. Better here than elsewhere.

Katara inhaled one final time, chest filling with life. As it left her lungs, she felt her spirit lift, and her body slumped into Zuko. He screamed, shaking her hard, but she was no longer here. Rather, her spirit had flown from a tangible realm to a place where Lionturtles and myth still existed.

She flew away, quick and sure, so fast that she didn't even see Zuko's tears as her body began to crystallize, chilling until it was stiff and hard as ice. Zuko laid her on the ground gently, afraid that if he dropped her, she'd shatter and truly be gone. "Katara," he whispered, sobbing into her hardened shoulder.

"Why did you go?"

Only a cool wind answered as it meandered through the caverns, signaling the Avatar had come.


	5. Linger, Day 5 (Rated: M)

**Linger**

A Zuko and Katara Fanfiction

For Zutara Week 2014, Day 5

By Nagone

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>I love you no matter what.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** M

**Warnings: **One-side romance

**Author's Note: **I wanted to write a rather eerie Zuko, one that took Katara's advances for more than romance. Although I'm a huge Zutara fan, there are points where Katara is definitely not at all interested in Zuko, even as a friend, and I wanted to portray him as persistent, to the point of being unnerving.

**Words:** 193

**Prompt: **Unrequited

* * *

><p>She looked beautiful in the sunset.<p>

The light kissed Katara's body, illuminating her form as she bathed under a waterfall in the alcove the team had found. Water cascaded down her body, and she sighed, the feeling of the powerful falls pounding into her back relaxing. Grit and dust lifted from her skin, reviving her it back to its toffee toned glory.

Zuko watched from behind a thicket of bushed, amber eyes wide. "That's my girl," he murmured, right as she twisted around, nude front towards him. She was so close he could almost touch her.

_If only._

Soon, Katara finished bathing, and she relaxed on a set of rock, letting the air dry her despite her ability to do so. Her body, toned, glimmered in the setting sun. Zuko let the image burn into his memory, fodder for dreams tonight. He finished watching just as she adjusted, turning onto her stomach.

He made his way through the bushes, only softly rustling them. He wandered away under the shadows, never turning back to see that Katara was looking about, eyes wide with unease as she searched for the eyes she could never see.


	6. Stroke Me, Stroke Me, Day 6 (Rated: M)

**Stroke Me, Stroke Me**

A Katara and Zuko Drabble

Zutara Week, Day 6

By Nagone

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Socks have many purposes.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** M

**Warnings: **Ashikoki/Footjob

**Words: **117

**Prompt: **Socks

**Author's Note: **This was a bit more of a "Femdom" Katara in a way. It seems that as Zutara Week continues, things are getting weird with my writing. Have fun.

* * *

><p>Zuko groaned at the sensation of Katara's stripped socks sliding along his erection.<p>

The socks were smooth and warm, matching Katara's body temperature as she stroked them up and down, playing with his hard cock between her toes. The socks only accented the action: the strikes, formerly pristine white and light blue, were covered in sticky fluid, ruined for daily wear.

Soon, Zuko felt his body tighten as Katara's skilled toes drew out another glob of come. It squished between her toes and she chuckled as the Fire Lord groaned, body sinking into the mattress on their bed.

"Ready to go again?" Katara mused, eyes dark with lust. Zuko groaned, feeling his penis rise to the occasion.


	7. Tempo, Day 7 (Rated: T)

**Tempo**

A Katara and Zuko Fanfiction

Zutara Week, Day 7

By Nagone

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>I'm not a Lady, but I'll give it my all.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** T

**Words: **368

**Prompt: **Slow Dancing

* * *

><p>Katara wasn't elegant when she was at status quo.<p>

Her bending had become fluid, moving her body through the motions as if she were living water, yet her regular movments had become clumsy, pitching her about rooms, down steps, and into walls at a moment's notice. "You're too much like water," her maid, Mei Li, had remarked to her one day. "Too much like the ocean, always seeking something new."

They were wise words, ones that fit Katara perfectly. It was as if her body was always seeking, never still.

So when Zuko approached her one evening, their private atrium cleared and illuminated under dozens of sweet smelling candles and asked her to dance, naturally, she felt it proper to refuse.

"I can barely make it up a set of stairs, Zuko," she had answered. "How am I supposed to dance?"

Zuko chuckled, placing a hand on her hip. "Let me help you." Katara nodded no, but Zuo cut in. "It's just us, Katara. If you stumble, I'll be the only one to see.

It wasn't a matter of her being clumsy: it was a matter of her self. She was always on, always leading, always directing, yet as Zuko urged her gently around the room, spinning her and guiding her steps, she realized she was dancing in perfect tempo, to the soft thrum of Zuko's humming.

Slowly, he guided her into a waltz, spinning her around the perimeter of the room. It ebbed after a few minutes into a rollicking foxtrot, bouncing Katara from corner to corner. Zuko hummed a light tune, smiling gently with half-lidded eyes.

He ended with a tango, their bodies pressed against one another. She felt her breath hitch, heart thudding hard at the sensual dance. He spun her around slowly, guiding her steps as he pulled her close, then flung her back. She soon caught the step, allowing him to guide her through them, until they were but a few inches away.

"See?" Zuko whispered, pulling back. Katara's whole form felt warm, heat turning her entire body red. "When you let go, you can dance anything."

Zuko released her and winked, heading towards their bedroom, leaving Katara to race after him, feet solid on the ground.


End file.
